1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knives and more particularly pertains to a new heated candle-cutting device for cutting candles in order to extend the use of the candle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knives is known in the prior art. More specifically, knives heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,758; U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,794; U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,163; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,217; U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,262; U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,995; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,522.
Although the advent of electricity made the dependency of candles for light less, it did not diminish their popularity. Today, people use candles for decoration and for setting a particular mood. A problem that persists with candles is that often a wick of a candle burns down to a point that the candle can no longer be used requiring the user to prematurely purchase a new candle.
For years people have tried to pour melted candle wax away from the wick in hopes of extending the life of the candle. The problem encountered is that the wick is eventually positioned in a bore extending into the candle. The heat from the ignited wick continues to melt the candle wax around the wick, suffocating the ignited wick, until the candle can no longer be effectively used. Devices have been invented that trim the wick of a candle in hopes of reducing the flame and extending the life of the candle. Other devices trim the wax away from the wick in hopes of reducing the amount of suffocating melted wax. Although the devices would extend the life of a candle, eventually the wick would burn so low that it would create a bore extending into the candle making the candle effectively unusable.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of knives now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new heated candle-cutting device construction wherein the same can be utilized for cutting candles in order to extend the use of the candle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new heated candle-cutting device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the knives mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new heated candle-cutting device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art knives, either alone or in any combination thereof.
The inventive device includes an elongated handle that is grasped by a hand of a user. An elongated blade is mounted on the handle for cutting and removing a portion of a candle and a portion of a wick of the candle. A heating element is mounted in the blade for heating the blade making cutting the candle easier. A power source is coupled to the heating element for selectively providing power to the heating element. A switch is mounted to the handle for selectively controlling the power source to the heating element.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the heated candle-cutting device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new heated candle-cutting device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the knives mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new heated candle-cutting device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art knives, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated candle-cutting device for cutting candles in order to extend the use of the candle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated candle-cutting device that employs a heated blade that cuts through a candle and wick more easily than a conventional knife.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new heated candle-cutting device that cuts a candle and the wick. The shortened wick and removed wax extends the effective use of the candle. The trimmed wick and candle also produces less black smoke and soot, thereby making the candle more attractive when lit.